


Pound the Alarm

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Series: Alex's Entries for USUK Sweethearts Week 2015 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Kirkland is stuck in the dreary life of Suburbia City, when her life is brought to new heights by the glorious superhero, Alternative Pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound the Alarm

It wasn't every day you run into a superhero on the streets. Well, to be more specific, superheroine.

Rose had been walking along, in her regular outfit, a nicely fitted dress shirt and plain black pencil skirt, her hair up tight in a carefully constructed bun, as carefully constructed as her personality.

However, some older man knocked into her, making her drop her papers, and she grumbled, unable to speak up against him, before she heard gasps around her, and she looked up to see bright blue eyes underneath a colorful mask, a young woman dressed in a scandalously bright and colorful outfit.

"Hello!" She said, brightly, laughing as people around the two of them backed up suddenly. "Rose Kirkland, right?" She asked, almost conversational, while said woman gaped, unable to comprehend what was going on, while the woman grinned brightly, lifting up her hands, and shooting color into things, making people watch, amazed and fearful.

Once people had run off- for the most part-away from her, the woman, Alternative Pop, grinned at Rose, and helped her stand.

"Here's your stuff, Ma'am!" And the hero laughed, shaking her head. "Be more careful where you walk! It's like the rules of the road, you have to look out for yourself first and foremost!"

Rose was shocked, before the woman suddenly colored her, making her boring outfit varying shades of bubblegum pink.

It didn't really even come as a surprise when Rose was fired from yet another job…

XXXX

It wasn't that hard to find her. She was on top of a building, looking down at the city, looking over to see Rose, and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, a little bitter about something, but there wasn't much to it.

"Please, I've been fired from my job." Rose begged. "You have to like, do something against the company as a whole, Alternative Pop."

"I never said I wanted to, like, help you keep your life in place." Alternative Pop said, looking vaguely uninterested, looking down at the city. "I only really wanted to do it that night."

"Well, you kind of made it hard for me to go anywhere else." Rose growled, upset with this bad superhero.

"Whine, whine." Alternative Pop's hair bounced as she turned to her again, the curls light and flouncy against her head, "You don't see me complaining. And I'm basically, like, the only person in the whole damn place that sees that the whole damn system is wrong. I have a lot more to worry about than you getting fired from some lame-ass job."

"Well, you're wrong about people not knowing something's wrong with the system, I'd like to remind you that even though we may know, we have to work within the system before we can dismantle it!" She snapped, harsh. "You're infuriating, you know! Always thinking that you did it first!"

She suddenly cast a fireball off the roof of the building.

"Well! I was there first!" She howled, angry. "I was there before you were!"

"Oh my god…you're Punk Rock." Alternative Pop said, before pulling off her mask. The face suddenly clicked in Rose's mind.

"Emily Jones?" She said, never having guessed that the popular superheroine was in fact, a coworker at her company, the secretary everyone made fun of and harassed.

"Yeah," She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, that's me!"

Suddenly, Rose felt absolutely terrible. She had harassed, taunted this woman, made fun of her behind her back and to her face. She had no right to get mad at her for anything.

The girl rubbed her head, sighing. "Well, uhm. Sorry for being rude, then, Rose." She looked away, biting her lip, clearly nervous…and expecting detrimental remarks.

Rose felt worse, knowing that she and her ex-coworkers had trained this young woman to expect the worst out of people, even though she secretly worked to save them all.

"No, my dear, I'm sorry." She said, sighing. "I've been a dreadful human being to you."

That remark made Emily look up to her quickly, confused. "W-what…?" She asked, her head tilting. "What do you mean, you're sorry..?"

"I've made fun of you, I've hurt you. I've generally been a bitch." Rose admitted. "And you've pushed yourself beyond that, you're brave and continue to fight where I gave up. And so, for that, I apologize."

While Rose had been talking, Emily had teared up, and she threw herself at Rose, hugging the blonde tight. "Awww! I knew you didn't hate me!"

XXXXX

Perhaps Rose had given up the fight a long time before.

But, hat didn't mean she couldn't pick things up again.

The two were swinging around the city, vandalizing and laughing and generally having a grand old time, bringing life back to their boring old Suburbia.

Their names were Punk Rock and Alternative Pop, and they were the heroines that would one day return the gray city to color and brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alternative Pop can color things with her powers, while Punk Rock sets stuff on fire and rips things up!
> 
> A silly super hero AU to counter my serious one!


End file.
